I Shall Believe
by ducky76
Summary: Oneshot songfic. I Shall Believe by Sheryl Crow was stuck in my head. When Voltaire murders his friends, who will Kai turn to? Yes, I am evil. I killed everyone of the other Bladerbreakers. I'm so sad. I even killed Ray and Tyson! I always kill Tyson


_Come to me now _

_And lay your hands over me_

_Even if it's a lie_

_Say it will be alright _

_And I shall believe_  
  
Kai stood out in the cold, the rain pouring down onto him. Nothing was right anymore. It would never be alright. His friends were gone. All of them. Gone. He'd let it happen. No one could ever forgive him could they?  
  
_I'm broken in two_

_And I know you're on to me_

_That I only come home_

_When I'm so all alone_

_But I do believe_  
  
It had been his fault. Voltaire had been after him, and Kai had let him get his friends. Why had he risked it? How could he have endangered them like that. They had been the only people who had cared about him. Kai shivered as he looked from the bridge he was standing on to the river, watching the water flow and ripple with the heavy drops of rain.  
  
A person approached him, but went unnoticed. Her eyes were filled with tears and pity for the boy she stared at. He was so alone and sad.  
  
_That not everything is gonna be the way _

_You think it ought to be _

_It seems like every time I try to make it right _

_It all comes down on me _

_Please say honestly you won't give up on me _

_And I shall believe _

_And I shall believe_  
  
"Kai," she said softly. Kai turned to see her standing there. "Hilary?" he said in a shocked tone.  
  
Hilary stepped closer to him and cupped a hand on his cheek. "I just heard," she said. "It was all over the television. Every channel was showing it."  
  
Kai's eye's looked down dejectedly, and he let out a soft sob. "Then you know that it was all my fault."  
  
Hilary's eyes saddened even deeper. "No Kai," she told him. "You didn't do this. This was out of your control. Voltaire. He did this. He's the one to blame."  
  
"He did it because of me!" Kai jerked away from her.  
  
_Open the door_

_And show me your face tonight _

_I know it's true _

_No one heals me like you _

_And you hold the key  
_  
"Kai, that isn't true," Hilary said firmly.  
  
"Yes it is!" Kai said. "I should have been there! I let them go off by themselves when I knew that Voltaire was after us again. I knew he would try something like this, but I just stood by and let him do it!"  
  
"So you want me to think you a murderer?" Hilary asked him skeptically. "Because that is what you are trying to convince me of. I don't believer it one bit! Kai just because they are gone it doesn't mean that you should beat yourself up about it!"  
  
_Never again _

_would I turn away from you _

_I'm so heavy tonight _

_But your love is alright _

_And I do believe  
_  
Kai felt himself in Hilary's warm embrace. They both sobbed into one another's arms. "I miss them," Kai said. "Every person that I ever care about gets hurt." Realizing what he'd just said, Kai backed away. He had to avoid Hilary, to keep her from suffering the same fate as the others. "Hilary," he said. "You should leave. I don't want Voltaire to come after you next."  
  
Hilary walked back to him and put both of her hands on his face, pulling it closer to her. "He won't," she said. I'm not giving up on you. Tyson. Ray. Max. Kenny. They are all gone. Do you think that they would want you to end up like that? If you stay alone that will happen. I can't give up on you. I've already lost them all. I can't lose you too." She kissed him and he returned it.  
  
_That not everything is gonna be the way _

_You think it ought to be _

_It seems like every time I try to make it right _

_It all comes down on me _

_Please say honestly you won't give up on me _

_And I shall believe _

_And I shall believe_  
  
They both pulled away and stared at one another's teary eyes. Hilary smiled sadly. "Like I said Kai. I'm not giving up on you. Not now. Not ever. Everything will be alright. I'm here for you, and no one will ever change that."  
  
_And I shall believe_


End file.
